


Farewell

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, POV First Person, Possibly Unrequited Love, based on a solo i heard from flute recital, idk why it made me a bit sad but it did, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so this flute solo made me think of sad things but like hopeful endings and i couldn't get it out of my head until nowLa Flute de Pan





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> so this flute solo made me think of sad things but like hopeful endings and i couldn't get it out of my head until now
> 
>  
> 
> La Flute de Pan

 

 

Farewell,

You left a mark in heart

Until the day we see again

 

Farewell,

I will always remember you

Even through the years

 

Farewell,

No matter what you face,

I’ll be there

 

Farewell,

Wherever you go,

My heart will always follow

 

Farewell,

We are separated by fate,

But I wish so differently

 

Farewell,

One day,

I promise myself this,

That we’ll see again,

And I hope,

We won’t leave each other.

So until next time,

Farewell.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda trying to learn this? but i know my skills aren't really up to par yet for this piece (that doesn't mean i didn't desperately try to learn the first 4 phrases and then give up)
> 
> my links: twitter  
> :)


End file.
